


Limerence

by MTTapologist



Category: Tattered Weave (Video Game)
Genre: Other, love potion, rip dollmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTTapologist/pseuds/MTTapologist
Summary: Meeting Lenta for the first time, the Dollmaker drinks something he maybe shouldn't have.





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> this is Felsic's fault but then i accidentally took it seriously.  
> 

"Is everything alright?"

The Dollmaker looked down into the cup of what he had, until this moment, assumed to be simply the strange-tasting tea that his host had offered him. Everything was not alright. He felt strange, suddenly more cordial; more... affectionate? Longing was a feeling with which he was familiar, but this feeling was too bubbly and eager -- a foreign emotion. The steam that curled off the tea formed an unmistakable heart-shape for only an instant before evaporating, and his dark eyes widened in horror as the strange feeling suddenly clicked.

There had been love potions in some of the early plays, but of course, that was all an act. He had never imagined he would see a real one.

Nor had he imagined his courteous, stammering host would do.... something like this. Did these dryads long for romantic attachment? But, but with other trees, surely; not an unkempt Thespian? He felt his cheeks heat up and slipped his mask back over his face a little too quickly.

"I, ah, is the tea not to your--, rather, it is alright, I -- I am not offended if you do not like it," the accented voice called out again. "I am sure much of our food must be strange to you." The dryad Lenta walked up behind him, and he could hear the tapping of their branches, fidgeting nervously. The Dollmaker bit his lip and weighed his options. He was fairly sure he knew how this worked -- in all the stories, it's the first person you see -- but he certainly couldn't make it back to his home on the Stage without laying eyes on a single soul; it might as well be the tree with whom he's likely incompatible. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time someone with magical powers has tried to pull his strings. He'd do what he's always done -- play along, and try to talk his way out of it.

"Please don't worry, dear, I understand," he replied warmly, hoping to give no indication that he'd noticed. "I'm sure our food would be equally odd! But I do appreciate the exchange." The Dollmaker glanced up. It was a mistake.

"Ahaha," Lenta laughed softly, a tired smile in their eyes, visibly relieved. "You are likely right." He felt a small, nervous laugh escape his own lips in response and quickly jerked his gaze back down to his cup, as Lenta continued to muse about Tea, and Hope, and some Argument about how things are best cooked. Their voice was delicately enunciated, almost musically lilting, and this was far more entrancing than it had any right to be. His face and ears were hot, and while an accomplished actor can hold his ears from twitching too much, he'd never had to keep himself from blushing.

"In any case," Lenta was saying, "do not ask Othidar about Hope's, ah, particular brand of tea."

And somehow, he could think of not a single thing to say. Caught somewhere between nervous and excited, it felt almost like stage fright, an affliction he hadn't suffered in years. Then what could he do? Improvising a convincing monologue was the one skill he counted on to save himself from almost every threatening situation, and now this unnatural crush muddling his head was making him forget all his lines.

But the dryad seemed not to notice, moving blessedly quick into a new topic. "Although, speaking of questions, I admit I have many of my own about the Stage's magic. If I -- that is, ah, if it is not inappropriate to ask?"

Oh, thank goodness, he could talk about this. Probably. "Not at all, dear!" he began. "There are many sorts of magic on the Stage, from the twisted seals that once guarded the Narrator's power, to the whimsical but still-dangerous candy magic the Witch practises, to, well, the magic that exists only in narrative. You may hear of a curse, or a, a, some kind of love potion on the Stage, but _that_ exists only in the story -- we have no such powers." It was difficult to ignore the fascination with which they listened. He would have liked very much to keep talking about magic, to excitedly answer all of their questions. But for now he paused, watching their face carefully for any sort of reaction.

But instead of betraying any nervousness, Lenta let out a small, slightly amused sigh. "That is for the best," they said. "You know, once, I ah -- on orders from the Princess, that is, we-- I experimented with the idea of a, as you say it, love potion."

....well he hadn't expected them to bring it up. "You tried to..... _really?"_ the Dollmaker asked, no longer sure where on the stage this conversation could be going.

"Yes. It, ah, well, it certainly worked." Lenta winced slightly. "Suffice to say, I do not advise testing anything on oneself under such circumstances. I did not wish-- rather, the project was scrapped shortly thereafter, and the samples were hidden away. Love potions are avoided with good reason."

 _"Oh."_ Dollmaker's eyes grew wide. This..... made more sense. He was in no danger. His drink had been a mistake, and the dryad would doubtless be mortified to learn of it. "Oh dear," he said, trying (and failing) to keep his voice from betraying the helpless smile behind his mask. "I suppose it's certainly an inconvenient problem, but... better to have loved and lost... don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

He ran a gloved finger absently along the edge of the cup. "I think... it's worth considering that, perhaps that connection, though unnatural and short-lived, may be something to cherish, in its own way."

Lenta frowned, considering this. "That is an interesting way to look at it. I must admit, I do not find it.... ah, for me, rather, for someone in my position, I.... acting foolishly could offend, or make someone uncomfortable, and those are outcomes I would prefer to avoid."

"A pity," he said softly. "Falling in love is an exquisite thing... and we spend the whole time fearing and regretting what we might do if we were to act on it. We never do truly enjoy it."

Lenta looked at him very hard, but whether he'd hit home or struck a nerve, he couldn't tell. "....I think you are right," the dryad said at last. "You have a poetic insight."

The Dollmaker laughed, startling both himself and the dryad, the sound quiet and halting from lack of practice. "Th-thank you," he added quickly, dreadfully out of character. "I didn't expect the compliment. I'm quite touched."

"Oh! Ah, of course," Lenta said, perhaps unsure how to respond.

"However, it seems we've wandered a bit off-topic of your first question - I would be delighted to tell you more of the Stage's actual magic."

"Excellent!" They smiled again -- the smallest smile, but their eyes were bright, excited. "I admit, the bit about candy magic has intrigued me."

He could not help smiling too. He pushed up his mask just enough to take another sip of tea.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks to Crescent for a perfect title!
> 
> Second: omg I would be remiss to not link the sketch comic by [felsic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/felsic/pseuds/felsic) that started this:  
> [Page 1](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/194961092471029760/373304610699608064/shazz_comic_1.png)/ [Page 2](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/194961092471029760/373304634581712906/shazz_comic_2.png) / [Page 3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/194961092471029760/373304670182965249/shazz_comic_3.png) / [Page 4](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/194961092471029760/373304696921653248/shazz_comic_-_rip_dollmaker.png)  
> thank u felsic for this gift
> 
> also, [my humble contribution of art](https://i.imgur.com/jzexBDG.jpg)
> 
> thank you all for appreciating this strange ship that came out of nowhere


End file.
